Gazelle (Kingsman: The Secret Service)
Gazelle is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 action-comedy film Kingsman: The Secret Service and flashback antagonist in it's sequel Kingsman: The Golden Circle. She was portrayed by , who also played Ahmanet in The Mummy (2017). History Gazelle's legs and helping Valentine Gazelle is the assistant and right-hand of Richmond Valentine, and she helps him in every way in the Valentine Corporation's plot to eradicate mankind (which he deems as a virus to the world) using special SIM cards developed by his company that makes people become excessively violent. When Gazelle sees that Kingsman agent Harry Hart and his apprentice Gary "Eggsy" Unwin are attempting to prevent his scheme, nothing stands in her path with her two prosthetic legs which give her superhuman strength and allows her to kill her enemies with ease. Final Battle and Death Following the massacre of a hate group's church (arranged by Valentine himself), Eggsy soon learns of Valentine's plan after killing his mentor Chester King for being in league with Valentine. As such, he, Roxy and Merlin head to Valentine's mountain base to stop Valentine from executing his plan. Roxy will pilot a twin balloon vehicle in order to destroy Valentine's satellite with a missile, while Eggsy and Merlin will stop Valentine. During the raid, Eggsy is pinned down by enemy gunfire in front of one of the prison cells housing the kidnapped VIPs, and Merlin triggers the implanted devices, causing them to explode, killing all of the VIPs who were part of Valentine's plan. Confronting Valentine, Eggsy is attacked by Gazelle, and the two engage in a climactic fight. The fight demolishes most of the room, and both combatants appear completely evenly matched, but Eggsy introduces an element of cunning and poisons her with a blade hidden in his shoe; killing her instantly. He then grabs one of her prosthetic legs and uses it to kill Valentine. Personality Gazelle was very relaxed, calm and easygoing by nature, never losing her temper. She appears to cling on to Valentine in a similar way that Oddjob clings to Goldfinger: however, unlike Oddjob, Gazelle actually speaks and appears to have a genuine personality. She is very intelligent when it comes to strategy, and appears to be capable of questioning the authority and ideas of her boss. She is extremely loyal to Valentine, and will literally risk her life for his safety. She carries out his orders mostly without question, and will kill any who dares threaten him: she throws herself upon him when Eggsy shoots at them, and moments later throws herself at the boy to fight him. In combat, she was incredibly powerful, dangerous and confident, the ultimate opponent for even the most hardened of Kingsman agents - ironically, in combat is the only time she shows anything close to frustration. Gallery Gazelle.png|Gazelle meeting Professor Arnold, after slicing the Kingsman agent Lancelot in half Gazelle 2.png|Gazelle speaking with her boss Richmond Valentine. Gazelle 3.png|Gazelle preparing to slaughter several guards attempting to rescue one of Valentine's kidnapped victims Gazelle 4.png|Gazelle aiding Valentine in his scheme to eradicate mankind using special SIM cards Gazelle 5.png|Gazelle and Valentine meeting Gary "Eggsy" Unwin at a tailor shop Gazelle 6.png|Gazelle on board Valentine's private plane Gazelle 7.png|Gazelle witnessing the test of Valentine's SIM cards in a church, which make people excessively violent and murderous Gazelle 8.png|Gazelle asking Valentine how it feels to kill someone, after he shoots Kingsman agent Harry Hart Gazelle 9.png|Gazelle at Valentine's celebratory party, as he prepares to activate his SIM cards worldwide Gazelle 10.png|Gazelle about to fight Eggsy while protecting her boss Gazelle's death.png|Gazelle is poisoned to death when Eggsy slashes her arm with his spike-toed shoe B7bzFBoCAAM-vUX.jpg kingsman-the-secret-service-gaze.jpg Trivia *In the comics, Gazelle is male. Navigation de:Gazelle (Kingsman) Category:Minion Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Female Category:Mutilators Category:Martial Artists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Assassins Category:Thugs Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Social Darwinists Category:Businessmen Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Marvel Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Protective Category:One-Man Army Category:Rivals Category:Elitist Category:Murderer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil Category:Military Category:Kingsman Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Flashback Villains